True
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: A song-fic to Ryan Cabrera's song True. One-shot. Draco is in love but he doesn't think the person he loves likes him back. He doesn't know how wrong he is... slash! :)


Story: True

Category: Song-fic, One-shot

Genre: Romance, uhh... angst?

Rating: PG-13

Warning: slash

Summary: Draco has a crush but doesn't think the object of his affection likes him back. He doesn't know how wrong he is...

A/N: I just had the idea for this story while I was listening to Ryan Cabrera's song True. So I'm writing it. It won't be very long.

True

_I won't talk,_

_I won't breathe,_

_I won't move until you finally see_

_that you belong with me._

Draco was miserable.

He had been "disowned" by his father for failing the Dark Lord's tests, so he had no family.

His "friends" had deserted him because of it, so he didn't even have anyone to talk to,

And the one person who made his life worth living hated his guts.

Dumbledore's "Golden-Boy," "the boy who lived," "Harry Potter," or, as he saw him, just Harry.

He admired Harry.

He had faced the Dark Lord countless times and lived to tell the tale every time.

He had faced him once and trembled in fear.

He hadn't even been able to talk.

It was embarrassing.

He had grown up hearing that Harry Potter was a stuck up attention seeking brat.

They said that he was just lucky.

He believed just the opposite.

He thought he was the bravest person he'd ever meant.

But Harry hated him.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

His father said that love makes you weak.

Draco decided that if feeling like this makes you weak, then he'd be weak.

_Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the awnsers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

He wanted, no he needed Harry in his life.

If only he'd acted differently to him when they'd first met.

If only he hadn't been a jerk to him.

The truth was, he'd been attracted to him even then.

The first day they met, in that robe shop.

He'd thought Harry was beautiful.

He was so nervous, that he'd acted like his father.

Everyone liked his father, or so he thought.

Back then, he'd wanted to be just like his father when he grew up.

When people would ask, "What do you want to be when you're older Draco?" He'd answer, "I want to be my dad."

But now he knew that some things were more important than blood.

His father's life was based solely on the fact that he was better than everyone else by blood.

Nothing else mattered.

But Draco knew differently.

Love was more important.

So was acceptance.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move_

Harry was tired.

Tired of being the hero.

Tired of being perfect.

Tired of life.

If being the hero and being perfect meant that he couldn't have the one thing he wanted, then he didn't want to be any of it.

But the one thing he wanted was to far out of reach for him.

It would be "wrong" to have it.

Because the one thing he wanted above all else (besides his godfather) was Draco Malfoy.

Yep, he liked "the king of slytherin."

Only, he wasn't anymore.

He had been disowned.

Harry felt bad.

He loved the boy.

Yes, it was love.

Something he'd never had before and obviously never would.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

He wanted Draco so bad.

But Draco hated him... didn't he?

He'd caught Draco staring at him sadly a couple of times, but he'd passed it off as absent staring off into space?

Was that it?

He hoped it wasn't.

With all his heart he hoped it wasn't.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited _

This is true

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was Saturday and Harry was out by the lake.

He didn't notice someone watching him as he stood there thinking.

Why couldn't his ever be normal?

He never got what he wanted.

Never.

The person watching him decided to go join him.

Harry looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

It was Draco.

His heart began pounding painfully fast.

What he didn't know was that Draco's already was.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Draco answered just as soft.

Harry turned and went back to staring at the lake again.

Finally, he spoke.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

Draco looked shocked.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"Everything," was his answer.

"I don't want to die," Harry continued.

"You won't die," said Draco softly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because..." he hesitated.

"Because I'll be there with you, to protect you," he said as he took Harry's hand.

Harry was shocked.

As soon as he snapped out it, he looked up at Draco, who gave him a small smile.

Without thinking, Harry just leaned over and kissed Draco.

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked.

He recovered quickly though and responded eagerly.

When they finally broke apart, they just sat there, their foreheads touching and their hands still interlocked.

"I've waited forever for that," whispered Draco.

"Me too," said Harry.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

Draco and Harry were both in heaven.

Draco laid down and so did Harry, just watching the peaceful water.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and they both smiled.

It felt so perfect.

They could both take anything the world threw at them now.

As long as they had each other.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats trueSo I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

"This is true."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Just some fluffy slash I wanted to write. You know what to do. REVIEW! (There will be NO sequel to this, so don't even ask. This was a one time thing.)


End file.
